


A Call To Breed

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [6]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Other, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Size Difference, Suspension, Teratophilia, mention of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 6Nightmare creature | Suspension | Pregnancy| RoleplayAll Everleigh has ever yearned for was motherhood. After devastating news that she may never be given the chance, she turns to the creature that is her source of solace. When she does, she is told she will become the mother of it's young. Why deny fate?





	A Call To Breed

Everleigh ran through the woods as fast as her feet could carry her. The damp leaves slid and scrunched beneath her toes, her legs aching with effort. She could feel her hair whipping around her, the force of the air as she ran making it wildly knot and twist as she focused on her destination. 

Collapsing through a thicket of thorny bushes, she finally caught sight of the hidden away cave. 

Scratches along her bare legs burned, red lashes and dribbles of blood appearing in splotches on her marred skin. She ignored the tiny surges of pain though. They were just proof that she had really made it. 

Why did she come here? Why? Why was it her gut instinct to come here when her life was in shambles? She should fear for her life. So why did it make her feel so safe?

Her mind raced.

Dropping to her knees, she felt herself begin to collapse, her chest heaving, whether from fighting back tears or lost breath, she wasn’t sure. 

A lurching grumble began to stir from the darkness of the cave; 5 bright eyes glowed in the dark as the creature began to stir, watching her intently. 

A massive maw, littered with teeth, began to open, only visible because of the same tinted glow that stirred within the beast’s throat. 

“Why have you come back, yet again, child? Do you wish for death?” 

Everleigh swallowed the knot in her throat, barely fighting back her sob. “Yes.” 

The creature let out a low rumbling noise, contemplating her response. 

She knew it would see through her. The creature could see into her soul. It could read into her thoughts. It would know the truth. It would see everything. 

And as she suspected, the creature did. Peering into the girl’s memories, the beast saw flashes of emotions. Snapshots of memories. Another human. A doctor. Pain. 

Ah. He understood. 

The creature growled out, lowly, very matter of fact. “You are barren.” 

Tears finally spilled down Everleigh’s cheeks. “Yeah…”

The creature tilted its head. “You do not have a life mate. Why does it matter?” 

Everleigh shook her head. “I just… it’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted. To be a mum. To experience that. I’ve got my life together. I’d be happy to do it on my own… it just… it feels like something I’ve always wanted to experience has been ripped from me…”

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, curling over as a sob ripped itself from her chest. 

Understanding sank into the beast. 

Stepping out of the darkness of the cave slightly, it lumbered towards the tiny human woman. 

Everleigh looked up, the feeling of sharp claws tracing down her back making a gasp escape her. Wide eyes stared up at the creature. It was rare she could see it so clearly, out in the open like this. 

It’s massive, muscular form was mostly a black mass, held together by a skull and ribs, of what kind of creature, she could never imagine. Five glowing eyes bore down into her through gaping holes in the skull’s sockets.

Tall, winding horns graced it’s skull, decorated with various gemstones, hung from silvery threads like spider silk. 

Even as it had crept towards her on all fours, it still lumber over her by multiple feet, all lean muscles, hidden away inside the writhing blackness. 

The long black talons drew down her back as gently as the creature could muster; leaning it’s skull-like head down, it opened its jaws, a winding, black forked tongue slithering out to wrap around her neck. The creature’s voice seemed to emanate from it’s skull, without needing to use it’s jaws to speak. 

“I can distract you from your sorrow, little one… I will breed you until you are fat and full with my pups. Until you are crying and begging for me to release you. You’ll never think of your sorrows again.” 

Everleigh swallowed the knot in her throat, willing away the remaining terror that kept the hair on her neck standing on end. She couldn’t deny the growing arousal deep within her. It wouldn’t be the first time the terrifying creature had been sexual with her. But the idea of pretending and playing along with this fantasy… it stirred her deeply. 

Nodding, she closed her eyes. “Please…” 

The beast wasted no time, moving it’s jaw so it could lap at her shoulder.

Sharp claws stripped her of her light night clothes, as she felt cold sensations crawl over her skin. 

Curious eyes fluttered down to see shadows ebbing from the beast’s body, warping and dancing along the earth, working their way up her body. She felt strands of the inky blackness envelope parts of her body, winding around her tightly and beginning to lift her. 

The creature nipped and licked her neck as the tendrils rose, letting her dangle in the air, presented beautifully for the beast to enjoy at its leasure. 

She felt the strands around her stomach and torso wind tighter, slipping across her breasts and nipples to hug her tightly, just enough to feel comforting as the feeling of weightlessness overtook her. 

Long hair hung around her face as she let her head dangle down, breaths coming out in tiny pants as she stared at the forest floor. 

The creature watched the woman as she began to space out slightly, losing herself in her thoughts and the feeling of being molded into any shape he pleased. 

Rising up onto his hind legs, he finally stood at his full height, towering like the otherworldly entity he truly was. 

Leaning down over Everleigh’s exposed and dangling form, he rubbed a smooth, boney cheek against her skin, letting the sensation draw her from the recesses of her mind. Wide hands dragged over her body, letting his claws gently clip at her skin, barely leaving any trace of their touch. 

Everleigh felt the familiar voice intrude within her mind, low and carnal. 

“You will be an excellent mother to my young, Everleigh.” 

A loud gasp escaped her as she felt the beast shealth himself within her, giving her no preparation before entering her. She let out a choked sob as the creature stilled, letting her adjust to the size before rutting into her, gripping her waist tightly while he fucked her slowly. 

Groans rumbled in her throat as the initial pain quickly made way for pleasure, as she knew it would. The creature was at heart sadistic though, and revelled in her cries. Plus, it knew her mind. It knew how much she yearned for that ache. They both knew she was a glutton for the punishments the beast could doll out. 

The beast’s chest rumbled deeply, pressing against her back as it quickened it’s pace, it’s grip on Everleigh’s hips tightening. It held her in place as it fucked her for it’s own pleasure, using her while fulfilling its promise to fill her up. 

Heaving cries garbled from the human’s throat, tilting her head back as her own pleasure began to build, each of the creature’s thrusts hitting deep within her and sending painful sparks of pleasure through her veins. 

The beast slid one of it’s claws upwards, gripping tightly around her shoulders, pulling her back harshly into its chest. A possessive growl ripped from it’s chest as it slid it’s other clawed hand to her stomach, tracing sharp talons over her lower stomach. 

“Mine… You were only EVER fated to bear MY pups… I’ll fuck you so full of them; you’ll be so taunt with young you’ll never be able to show your face in the human village again… You are mine now… your womanhood was only made for bearing MY young.” 

Primal pants and whines bubbled out of the woman, unable to form a coherent response. The creature could feel the shift inside of the woman though, the ease and satisfaction that settled deep within her mind at the words. As well as the arousal boiling away under her skin, threatening to overflow. 

Leaning it’s monstrous head down, it wrapped it’s jaws around her shoulder, gripping into her opposite shoulder and her exposed chest, just hard enough to break the skin. Blood dribbled into the creatures mouth as it’s tongue lolled over the wound, the woman crying out at the intensity. 

The pain was all Everleigh needed. The sharpness tipping her just far enough over the edge that her body began to spasm in the creature’s grip, clenching around the beast’s cock. 

Giving her no time to recover, the beast growled around her body, keeping a tight hold of her in it’s jaws and talons as it pounded into her relentlessly, it’s thrusts sure to leave her bruised and aching. 

Within moments it was cumming within her, thick spurts that her tiny, swelling body couldn’t contain as it dripped down her thighs and to the forest floor far below. 

Heaving pants stuttered from the beasts chest as it finally stilled within her, unlocking it’s jaw and lapping at the wounds on her back and shoulder. Eyeing the mark it had intentionally left across her body, it silently wondered when it had become so possessive of the human, contemplating the implication behind it’s action. 

With an uncharacteristic gentleness, the beast laid Everleigh to the forest floor. It’s blacky, inky shadows retreating slowly, it wrapped it’s massive body around her to ward off the chill in the air as she recovered.

It lay it’s skull-like face over her uninjured shoulder, 5 glowing eyes watching her carefully as she regained her breath. 

A tiny hand slipped to the mark now marring her shoulder, reaching all the way down towards her breast. Her fingers slowly slid down her body, settling on her stomach as she leaned back into the creature. She had never expected it to be so warm.

A thought fluttered through her mind, and though she knew the creature was already aware of it, she spoke up anyway, her voice soft. 

“I wonder if that even would be possible. Me becoming pregnant.” 

Her hand twitched on her stomach, a pang of anxiety heavy in her chest. 

A low rumble resonated in the hellish creature’s chest, it’s vague attempt at soothing the woman. “I am no human man… I have made the likes of Gods tremble before me. If I say I will breed you, you will be bred. With that mark, you belong to me, and my will shall be done…”

Deep down, Everleigh knew that those words should evoke fear. Maybe, some part of her did fear it. But more than anything, she found the prospect excited her. She burrowed into the creature, her hands caressing her distended abdomen. Thoughts consuming her that, maybe this fate was the reason she had always felt a pull to come to the beast in her times of need...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!


End file.
